What's Important
by Ryuu no Yume
Summary: Staying or Leaving rewrite! Luffy has always wanted to be the Pirate Queen, and she's on her way. But what will she do when her family is in danger? Will she still follow her dream or not? FEM!Luffy OC GALORE No pairings yet!


**What's Important**

**A/N: So, Dream here with a not so new story! This story is a rewrite of **_**Staying or Leaving, **_**but the plot will be slightly different. Chapters are more spread out. Contradicting to what I had said before for my stories, chapters will have a gap no larger than one month, which will only happen if I have writer's block, dying from homework, have important family stuff, am on vacation etc. At that point, feel free to nag me day in, day out about updating. In fact, if I don't update, I encourage you to nag me; I'll probably update then. I don't mind swearing, but no flaming.**

**Another thing, this story is a FEM!Luffy story. She'll be more mature (sometimes), but still has that humour in her. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. References from Pokepika's Haunt's stories.**

Chapter 1: Confession

It was late at night, with stars dotting the sky and the cool sea breeze blowing onto her face. The girl stood there, leaning on the rails of the Moby Dick, the Whitebeard Pirates' main ship. She was wearing an indigo coloured cropped hoodie with a yellow thunderbolt on the back. Underneath, she wore a simple, white tank top, as well as light blue, knee length capris, with sneakers to match her hoodie. The one thing that stood out the most was the straw hat resting on top of her pitch black shoulder length hair.

She was one known to be famous in the pirating world, but not many outsiders knew about her, her existence kept hidden for the most part by the Marines. Of course she was hidden; the Marines didn't want to let the people know that they failed to defeat the World's Most Dangerous Criminal's daughter. If you haven't guessed by now, she is Monkey D. Luffy, and to others, Dragon Strike Luffy or just Straw hat.

She was deep in thought, something rarely seen since she was usually a "charge first, ask questions after" person. This didn't go unnoticed by her brothers or the rest of her family. No one approached her, though, because they could easily tell she needed time to herself. It wasn't until now did Ace and Sabo walk up to her.

"So, Luffy, what's going on? You seem moody today," asked Ace worriedly.

"Yeah, tell us," said Sabo. Both brothers knew that their sister was almost never like this, and they were worried.

Luffy looked up at the two, and sighed, knowing they weren't going to leave without an answer. Maybe she should let it out anyways. She did keep this to herself for so long…

"Well, I was just thinking over something," she said in reply, she took a breath before continuing, "I always wanted to be the Pirate Queen, and I don't think that staying with this crew will help me with my goal. I mean, I love it here with you guys, but you know me; I won't give up. I don't know what to do."

To say that the two brothers were surprised was an understatement. They knew Luffy's goal, and knew that she would never abandon her nakama. But they never knew, she would think this deeply about it.

There were a few moments of silence before Ace spoke, "You go and follow your dream, Luffy. Did you really think we'd stop you? We're your family and we'd never force you to stay if it made you unhappy."

"For once, the idiot is right. Go do as your heart pleases. The reason why we wanted to be pirates was to be free, right?" Sabo said in agreement, earning a glare from his fiery sibling.

Luffy brightened up when she heard her brothers. She looked up at them and said, "Really? You guys won't be mad?" She thought for a moment before she asked, "But who'll be the Second Division Commander then?"

"Don't you worry; Pops and the rest of us will figure out something," replied Sabo, smiling.

"Thanks! I'm going to tell Pops right now!" the girl exclaimed, being the cheerful girl they knew. She ran off, leaving the two behind. They didn't notice as a pineapple headed man walked up behind them.

"So, solved her problem?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. She says she's leaving the crew to follow her dream," Ace said in reply.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "That's what she'd been moody about? And I thought it was something else… Anyways, she should know that we want the best for her."

Sabo shrugged and was about to say something in return, but was stopped by another pirate who seemed out of breath. Sensing something wrong, Marco quickly asked, "What happened?"

"Nine marine ships are heading our way! We think Garp and the Admirals are on the ships. They're going to surround us soon!" The pirate panted.

Marco grimaced, "Did you tell Pops?"

"I did, but the nurses won't let him out of bed!"

"I guess, it's up to me then. Where's Luffy?"

"Right here," came Luffy's voice from behind them, "So, what'd we do now?"

Marco thought for a short moment before heading towards the head of the ship, the other 4 following him. He called out in a loud, demanding voice, "Everyone, to your battle positions!"

With this, pirates were rushing out from wherever they were, preparing for battle. Cannons were manned, guns were loaded, and weapons were drawn as everyone prepared themselves. Marco turned around to see a man with tall, orange hair.

"I'm staying behind, aren't I," Thatch said in a somewhat bored and saddened voice.

Marco grinned, "Sorry pal, but you're staying."

Without another word, he jumped off the side of the ship, transforming into a blue, blazing phoenix as he did. Sabo merely smiled and drew his sword as he disappeared, a sudden explosion of gunshots heard on a nearby marine ship. Luffy let indigo coloured wings grow from her back and took to the air, grabbing on to Ace as she did.

**A/N: The beginning was sort of the same, but oh well. Later chapters will be longer! Sorry this took so long. The old version probably will be deleted, but I'm not sure. Also, I know the title sucks, but I'll probably change that later. Anyways, review!**


End file.
